


throw our hands overboard

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt:Can I request some modern day fwb? Totally up to you guys how you interpret that :)





	throw our hands overboard

“Mate you fucking suck at this game.”

“Yeah, well. Everyone sucks at this game compared to you. Sorry I actually have a life.”

Dan stretches his leg out and kicks him right in the thigh. “If that was true you wouldn’t be sat here with me.”

“Ow. You’re just a _part_ of my life,” Phil says, rubbing his leg where Dan’s toes had dug in. “A bloody annoying part. Why do I put up with you again?”

Dan shrugs. “Been asking myself the same thing.”

“Oh shut up. If you don’t argue back it just makes me look like a dick.”

“You are a dick,” Dan retorts. 

“Your mum’s a dick.”

“Oi. No one’s allowed to say that but me.”

Phil ignores him and starts the next race. 

He comes in third. Dan is appalled.

“Phil! Are you even trying?”

“I am, I just…. don’t have good hand eye coordination. You know this.”

Dan smirks. “Actually I think you’re pretty good with your hands.”

“I can’t drive. Not even the fake kind, apparently. Can we just turn this off and do something fun?” 

Dan knows exactly what Phil means and it’s not a bad idea, but he thinks he has a better one. “Proposition for ya, Lesty. Radical conceptussy.”

Phil folds his arms over his chest and looks at Dan suspiciously. “What?”

“Best of three. Loser blows the winner.”

Phil narrows his eyes. “A proper blowie. Not just a handjob with the occasional lick.”

Dan puts on his most affronted look. “I don’t do that! You’re the one who does that!”

Phil’s tongue pokes out sheepishly. “Yeah, but… still.”

“Are you sure you wanna make that a rule, mate? You know you have to _win_ to be the one receiving.”

“Piss off, I’m not an idiot.”

Dan chuckles. “Ok, well, really all you’re doing is ensuring more work for yourself. I wouldn’t have complained about a handjob with occasional licks.”

“Shut the hell up, rat.” 

“Bold for someone about to lose a bet so miserably.” Dan easily dodges the kick that Phil half-heartedly attempts. 

“I’ll bold your mum,” Phil says, then immediately yelps as Dan starts the game. 

-

“Loser! Loser! You lost!” Dan crows, not an ounce of shame in him as he tosses his controller down. He looks over just in time to see Phil biting down into the other one. “You twat, that’s mine!” 

Phil growls at him around the plastic clenched between his teeth. 

Dan pops him on the head. “Bad boy. Let go!” 

Phil drops it with a whine, then slumps back against the sofa. He crosses his arms over his chest and then says, “I hate you,” in a sulky voice. 

Dan stands up, straddling Phil’s knees with his legs. He shoves his joggers down to mid-thigh and takes himself in hand, still soft but already buzzing with what he knows is about to come. “Proper blowie,” he reminds Phil. 

Phil’s clearly trying to act unenthused, but Dan doesn’t miss the way his eyes brighten as he scoots forward on the sofa. His hands are on Dan’s ass like it’s magnetized, fingers sinking into the fleshy bits. When Dan looks down, he can see the brownish roots of Phil’s natural hair colour peeking through. It shouldn’t make him smile the way it does, getting to see Phil from an angle most people don’t. 

He doesn’t linger on the thought, because Phil’s taking him in already, suckling against thickening flesh. Dan figures he should be outgrowing the habit of getting hard in about thirty seconds flat any day now - it takes Phil at least a couple minutes, and Phil’s only a few years older than Dan - but it hasn’t happened yet. 

He sighs into the warm, pleasant sensation of Phil’s eager mouth. Phil’s so good at this when he actually puts in the effort, and today he is. Bless Phil and his misplaced overconfidence. 

“You know I suggested this because I was trying to give you motivation to win, right?” Dan murmurs, voice already going low and throaty as Phil pushes his tongue inside Dan’s foreskin to lick around the head.

“Mhm,” Phil hums.

Dan reaches down to brush a bit of jet black hair that’s fallen forward onto Phil’s forehead. He strokes his thumb along the skin there and doesn’t allow himself to think too hard about what it means that he only feels safe being tender like that when they’re touching each other’s dicks. 

“You’re doing good,” he breathes as Phil sinks down a little deeper. He’s not even using his hands at all, like he’s really taking his own rule to heart. He’s cupping Dan’s ass, squeezing every now again.

It feels good. Maybe if Dan asks really nicely Phil will fuck him after. 

Phil gags a little and the sound is awful but it still makes Dan stomach jolt. Phil pulls his head back a bit and breathes out through his mouth noisily without letting go of Dan completely. 

Dan considers teasing him for his sensitive gag reflex but he catches himself. Sometimes banter is just banter but sometimes he takes it too far and this would probably be one of those times. Phil’s doing something nice for him, he’d do well to bite his tongue and just enjoy it.

Phil tries to go deep and again is rebuked by his own throat. This time he pulls off to cough but replaces his mouth with his hand and uses the spit to ease the tugs and twists. 

“I’m not cheating,” he says defensively. “Just need a sec to recover.” 

“Mhmm,” Dan says, like he doesn’t believe Phil. But he also doesn’t make any move to rush Phil, either. “Sure, bub.” 

Phil dives back down like he’s got something to prove, sucking with enthusiasm even if he doesn’t try to go deep again quite so fast. It’s enough to pull a low groan out of Dan. 

Sometimes Dan tries to hold back noises. Sometimes it’s weird in his head, like even during sex he needs to try and act a certain way, hold back a certain amount. That’s one of those strange things about Phil, how easily he disarms all the walls and barricades Dan keeps around himself. 

He’s been the strangest Grindr hookup Dan’s had since that very first night, and now so many nights have passed that how they met almost just seems like a distant memory. His mind is stacked with too many memories of trading sex and laughter with Phil, over Chinese takeaway or delivery pizza or stupid video games, nights that sometimes but not always end in bed. 

This one will end in bed, he decides. He does want Phil to fuck him. Just the thought surges something hot and needy through him. He thinks about saying it, but he wants to wait. Phil gets impatient sometimes, and without the knowledge of what Dan wants next he’s more likely to take his time. 

And he wants Phil to take his time. He plants his feet more firmly on the floor and looks down. He can see the shape of himself against Phil’s cheek as Phil does a thing with his tongue that makes Dan suck in a breath. “Fuck,” he says on the exhale, the word flowing from his mouth alongside the last of his rational mind. “Phil.” 

The way he says it makes Phil groan right back. Dan can feel the vibrations through his dick, and it’s the hottest goddamn thing in the world to him. Minutes trickle by with a confusing stickiness, like no time is passing at all even though he knows it must be by the way Phil has to pull off to rub his jaw once. 

“You okay?” Dan asks. He really, definitely, very much wants Phil to not stop right now but he also won’t make Phil keep going. 

“Just perfect,” Phil says, grinning up at Dan before dropping back down onto his dick. He starts to use his hands more - but keeping to his word, he uses them more creatively than he normally would - cupping Dan’s balls and rolling them against his palm while his fingertips push underneath. 

It’s like the fucker knows every single button to push. Dan huffs and then whines and maybe his toes are curling against the floor just a little bit but he’ll never admit it and no one can prove it. Except Phil, if Phil looks down, but Phil’s not looking down. In fact, he’s not looking at anything; his eyes are shut while he sucks, like he’s got something truly tasty against his tongue and he wants to savor every second of the flavor. 

Dan closes his eyes too and tilts his head back. If he keeps looking at Phil looking like that he’s definitely not going to be able to hold on much longer.

But then Phil’s finger is sliding back and forth and around in little circles behind his balls. Dan lets one groan escape before he bites back the others. Before now Dan wouldn’t actually have thought Phil capable of enough coordination to suck and massage at the same time, but right now he’s doing both and he’s doing it really fucking well. 

Dan kind of wishes they were already in bed now. Phil’s finger keeps teasing further and further back and Dan can just imagine how nice it would feel to be flipped over and filled up.

He can wait, he tells himself. He opens his eyes and looks back down at Phil’s face. Dan has a tendency to float away in moments like this, to let his mind wander to dirty thoughts and secret fantasies, but with Phil he really doesn’t need to.

It feels weird to admit that, even in his own head, but it’s true. Phil is enough to get him hard and get him off and leave him boneless and blissed out. When their bodies come together it just works.

It might be more than bodies, but he’s not going there right now. 

Phil manages to go deep enough that Dan can ever so briefly feel the back of Phil’s throat before he pulls off with a gasp to catch his breath. It barely lasted a second but he still needs to reach down and squeeze Phil’s shoulder to get a grip on himself. 

“God,” he groans. That’s all his hormone addled brain can muster. 

“I don’t know how you make that look so easy,” Phil says, his voice a deep rasp. 

“Your cock is too good not to take it all in.” 

Phil’s cheeks go red and he nuzzles his forehead against the little soft bit of Dan’s lower belly. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

“Keep going.” Dan puts his hand on the back of Phil’s head. He doesn’t push but it works to get Phil to take him in again all the same. 

This time Phil doesn’t go deep, in fact he does the exact opposite. He closes his lips around the head and sucks wet and gentle while he stares up at Dan. 

“You’re a bastard,” Dan croaks.

Phil chuckles and sinks down about halfway. His hand comes up to wrap around and stroke where his mouth can’t easily reach and his head bobs at the pace Dan knows means he’s actively trying to push Dan over the edge. 

It’s not going to take long. Dan’s whole body bows over, one hand bracing himself still on Phil’s shoulder while the other splays wide over Phil’s jaw just to feel the working motion there. It’s so hot, the faintest scratch of stubble against his palm and the heat of the thin skin there. 

“Fuck,” Dan says. “I’m coming.” 

He expects Phil to pull away. He always expects it, because that’s what people just do. That’s what Dan always does, with… with people. With most people. 

With people who aren’t Phil. 

Not that he’s been with a whole lot of people who aren’t Phil lately. 

But he’s not thinking about that. It’s the last thing on his mind when he’s coming his brains out, spilling hard and hot into Phil’s mouth. He’s not thinking about how this is better than any sex he’s had in the past few years, maybe ever, and how he’s comfortable enough now to have Phil over even though he hasn’t trimmed his pubes in like three weeks and there are dirty dishes in the sink and his sheets probably still smell like the last fuck they had in them. 

When was that? A week ago? If that. He remembers it, a vivid flash of memory, of Phil with his face buried in Dan’s pillow, and he feels his orgasm chased with some kind of brighter, sharper want. 

He doesn’t let Phil savor any kind of oral victory. He pulls away from Phil despite Phil’s protests and drops down forward, right into Phil’s lap. He grabs Phil’s face with both hands and kisses him hard on the mouth, licking in like he wants to clean the taste of himself off of Phil’s tongue. 

Phil’s hands slide up the back of his shirt. He kisses like he’s horny and wants to eat Dan alive, but the touch is somehow still tender. Phil’s never grabby in an annoying way, he’s always sort of just… there, patient in a strange way even when he’s being outwardly impatient, like he’s ready for whatever whim Dan decides he wants to satisfy in the moment. 

That kind of patience is such a turn on for Dan. He’s weak for someone who kisses hard and touches soft, who calls him on his bullshit but puts up with it anyway. He’s so weak for it he can’t even hate how it feels, even though this was never the plan. 

And maybe it still isn’t the plan for Phil. But that’s a problem for future Dan to wallow in the miserable potential of. 

Dan trails the kiss away, mouth at the corner of Phil’s lips when he whispers, “Fuck me.” 

Phil’s whole body goes tense and he groans. 

“That a yes?” Dan asks. He’s teasing, really. He knows the answer. 

But it’s still a charge when Phil says, “Yeah,” in that insanely hot, insanely deep post-blowjob voice. 

-

He’s slick and open and over prepped as he always is when they fuck after he’s already come. Phil takes such special care that Dan’s half convinced he could get hard again.

But that would take a bit more time and he doesn’t want Phil to have to wait any longer. As it is he’s mouthing at Dan’s neck and sliding two fingers in and out with urgency. 

Dan reaches up and locks his arms around the back of Phil’s neck. He just wants to get a good grip on him but then Phil is pulling back and taking Dan with him, lifting him up off his back so he’s sitting right on Phil’s lap. 

His arms are still wrapped around Phil’s neck and he can feel Phil hard against him. Their faces are so close he thinks nothing of leaning in and framing Phil’s bottom lip between his own. Phil kisses back hot and desperate and Dan can feel knuckles digging into his inner thigh as Phil takes himself in hand. 

Then one of Phil’s arms wraps around Dan’s waist and his cock is pushing inside. It feels so good, the stretch and sting of it in a way that’s noticeable but well shy of painful. It makes him feel used in a delicious, purposeful way. 

And there’s nothing hotter than the look on Phil’s face as Dan sinks down onto him. He’s expressive in a way that isn’t for show at all, his forehead scrunching together and his mouth dropping open and his eyes squeezed shut. It’s like the feeling is too much for him to cope with, and then there’s a hitch of breath and Dan’s seated with his ass flush against Phil’s lap. 

Dan knows Phil won’t move until Dan tells him it’s okay to. He’s played around with it before, tried to tease and test out how long it would take Phil to break, but Phil never broke and Dan just wound up feeling bad for drawing it out. 

So he doesn’t take too long this time. He leans his whole body up and then rocks back. Phil makes a needy sound and his hands scrabble at Dan’s back before wrapping firmly around him again. Dan can feel the lube sticky on his skin where Phil touches, and even just knowing those fingers were inside him only minutes ago revs him up even more. 

“Phil,” he whines, turning his head so that his face is pressed into Phil’s hair. What was a well enough formed quiff when he first showed up is a sex-mess with only the faintest remnants of gel sticking bits of it together. 

Fuck, he loves being the one to mess Phil up like this. 

“Yeah?” Phil says. His mind works on a delay during sex, so Dan has to struggle to remember what Phil’s even responding to. 

“I like your cock.” It’s not even what Dan meant to say. 

Phil laughs. “It likes you, too.” 

“I like… mm.” Dan’s eyes flutter shut at a particularly pleasant jolt of sensation. “I like…” 

“Me, I hope,” Phil says. 

Dan’s eyes fly open. “You do?” 

“Hope you like how I’m fucking you. Hope it makes you feel good.” 

It’s just sex talk. They say a lot of shit when their dicks are out. But there’s warmth coursing through Dan now that’s more than just the fucking. 

He forces it out of his head, picking up the pace and riding harder. 

“Dan, Dan-” Phil’s hands grab at him. “Slower.” 

Fuck Phil and his fucking slower. Fuck Phil wanting it all sweet and nice, making Dan get out of his own head sometimes and enjoy things he wouldn’t let anyone else get away with. 

Dan slows down. He goes back to barely moving, rocking against Phil. 

Phil sighs like it’s exactly what he wanted. “Yeah. Yeah.” He pushes his forehead against the side of Dan’s neck. “Just like that.”

Somehow, to Dan it’s the hottest thing that’s happened between them so far. Phil tilts his head and kisses Dan’s neck and a chill runs all the way down his arms. It’s such a gentle thing, one kiss placed in just the right spot, not desperate anymore but calm, settled.

“Do you?” Phil asks, and Dan is once again forced into the moment.

“What?”

“Like me,” Phil breathes, lips still pressed gently to Dan’s skin. His fingers are tracing little patterns on Dan’s back as Dan rocks himself against Phil’s lap.

It’s just sex talk. It’s just hormones. It’s just them enjoying each other’s bodies. It doesn’t mean anything.

So he can say what he wants and it’ll be forgotten once the sex is over.

“Yes,” Dan says. “I like how you’re fucking me.”

Phil groans faintly and his hands move down to grip Dan’s hips, to rock Dan forward and back a little more firmly on his cock. It’s still slow but something about Phil handling him like that, not forcefully but decisive and assertive - it’s so much. It’s so much more than this was ever supposed to be.

“And me,” Phil says, and it takes Dan a while to even realize that Phil is speaking. His head is full of how good this all feels, even while his cock rests soft and small between his legs. It’s a different kind of good than the immediacy of building up to an orgasm. Like this it’s dulled, but it allows him to focus more.

It allows him to focus on the little things and the way they make him feel. Like the little noises Phil makes that Dan wouldn’t hear if he were busy making his own, and the way his stomach flips and flutters when Phil traces up and down the bumps of Dan’s spine. 

“Dan.”

“What?”

“It’s me, too. Right?” Phil takes Dan’s dick in his hand and squeezes gently, envelops the entire thing in the warmth of his palm and holds it there as Dan rocks. 

Dan’s not going to get hard. He’s not going to come again, not right now. But he still never wants Phil to let go. He doesn’t understand how Phil cupping him completely flaccid can feel even more intimate than sucking him when he’s hard, but it does. It does, and he likes it so much.

“It’s you,” Dan says, urgency breaking his voice. “Fuck, it’s you.” 

Phil seems deeply satisfied by that response, rubbing his thumb against Dan’s foreskin and then underneath it to drag over the head of Dan’s cock. He shivers hard at the overload of sensation. He should be less sensitive now but somehow he’s not, not when it’s Phil touching him. 

“Good,” Phil says. 

There’s sweat building between them now and Dan’s thighs are starting to ache. Who needs to work out when Phil’s around, always ready to ensure Dan wakes up sore the next morning? 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Phil says, like it’s defeat he’s admitting and not what Dan’s been working toward as a goal since the moment he watched Phil put the condom on. 

It just spurs Dan on, pushing past the twinging muscles to lock his body in closer to Phil’s and work his cock over from the inside out. 

“Do it,” he whispers, hot in Phil’s ear. “Come in me. Fill me the fuck up.” 

“Jesus,” Phil hisses, dropping his face back down to Dan’s neck. 

Dan buries one hand in Phil’s hair while the other stays braced against his shoulder, just waiting, waiting - for this, for Phil to grab his hips and drag him down, for Phil to thrust up hard into him with a shocked, punched out look on his face. 

“Wish I could feel it,” Dan whispers, and it must be the right thing to say because Phil lunges up and pushes him back, Dan’s shoulders hitting the mattress without their bodies losing an inch of closeness between them. He lets Phil fuck his orgasm out, pounding in with focus until he suddenly stops, panting and slumping over Dan.

He always goes boneless like this once he’s come, and Dan always secretly, shamefully loves it. He loves being crushed into the bed by Phil’s weight and the sweet way Phil pats at his skin and whispers stupid praise. He soaks it up, remembers it on lonely nights and tries to tell himself it only means so much because he’s such a sad, lonely sack of shit most of the time. 

It’s not because it’s Phil. Can’t be because it’s Phil. If he and Phil were going to be anything, wouldn’t it have happened already? Wouldn’t they be more than just mates who play Mario Kart together and fuck around sometimes? The door was always open for it. 

Was. He’s not sure when it closed. He’s not sure why that makes his chest tighten so painfully to think about. 

He finds Phil’s mouth and kisses the sudden ache away, drowning everything out with suffocatingly hot post-coital makeouts. 

“Hey,” Phil whispers, pulling back suddenly. He looks at Dan with strange, uncharacteristic perception. “Are you alright?” 

“Uh.” Dan props himself up on his elbows. Suddenly being flat on his back feels too vulnerable. “Yeah.”

“You sure? You don’t usually… you know, after. We usually don’t-” 

“Sorry,” Dan mutters. “It was just hot is all.”

“You don’t have to- I’m not trying to make it weird.”

“Neither am I,” Dan says, tearing his eyes from Phil’s. “Can’t you let me up? I need the toilet.”

Phil rolls onto his side and Dan all but springs up out of the bed, grabbing his pants off the floor and yanking them up as he goes.

Stupid. So bloody stupid to think he could change the rules and it’d be ok. If he doesn’t keep himself in check Phil will probably stop texting him. He’ll find someone else who isn’t going to complicate things by catching feelings. 

He wees and splashes some water on his face and brushes his teeth before he feels composed enough to return to his room. He’s fully prepared for Phil to be dressed and half out the door, so he’s proper shocked to find him still buck naked and laid out on top of Dan’s sheets without shame. 

He pouts. “You put pants on.”

“Uh… yeah.”

“D’you want me to get dressed?” Phil asks.

Dan doesn’t know the right answer, so he decides to throw caution to the wind and answer with the truth. “No.”

“Great. I won’t then.”

“Great,” Dan says, stood there awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom floor. “Should I…?” He gestures to the bed.

Phil smirks like he’s trying hard to refrain from calling Dan an idiot. “I reckon so.”

Dan crawls onto the bed and slips under his duvet. The moment he lies down Phil is rolling back on top of him and pressing their mouths together. Dan forgets how to breath but still manages to kiss back, parting his lips to let Phil’s tongue inside. His hands wander across Phil’s back and down to his ass and then back up, never lingering in any one place for too long. He wants to feel everywhere, wants to drag his fingers over every inch of gloriously soft pale skin.

They’re kissing like they didn’t just finish having sex five minutes ago. They’re kissing like _it’s you_ might actually be more than just sex talk. 

And then Dan gets scared because he wants that too much to let himself be fooled into thinking he can have it. 

“Phil. Phil.” He pushes Phil away ever so gently.

“What’s wrong?” Phil’s lips are shiny wet and red, a furrow deep set between his brows.

“Nothing, I just-” He tries to think of something to say but suddenly his mind is blank. “Nothing.”

“Can I stay over tonight?” Phil asks

“What?” Dan asks. 

“Can I-” Phil falters. He doesn’t even finish repeating the question. “Unless you don’t want-” 

“No, I just-” Dan’s mind is spinning in a million directions. “Why?” 

Phil rolls off of him. Dan is slammed with regret, immediately wanting to reach for him and pull him back. 

He doesn’t go far, at least. He just lays down on the other side of Dan’s bed, and flings an arm over his eyes. When he talks again it’s in a voice Dan hasn’t really heard from him before. It’s almost… resigned. “I really hate when I leave.” 

“Oh,” Dan says. He wants to tell Phil that he hates it too. 

“My flat is just - it’s so weird and quiet and feels so… empty.” Phil’s voice drops to a whisper by the end. 

Dan aches again, but in a different way than before. He’s actually been to Phil’s flat plenty of times, and in his mind it’s nothing but warm and happy and crammed with pleasant memories - mostly ones from all the rest of Phil’s life represented with a clutter of colorful knicknacks and pictures on the wall, but a fair few Dan and Phil have made themselves in Phil’s bed or on his sofa. 

He can’t quite pair ‘empty’ with the feelings Phil’s place evokes in him. He’d rather be there than here most nights. But then again… maybe that’s because Phil’s usually there and not here. 

“You can stay,” Dan says. “I want you to stay.”

“Do you really, though?” Phil sounds worried. “Don’t just say yes because I’m being so wei-” 

Dan turns and crushes his mouth into Phil’s, a kiss made clumsy by velocity and intensity combined. Phil kisses back, though - and that’s all Dan needs, really. Phil wanting to stay, Phil kissing him back. 

It could still mean nothing. It could just mean they’re both lonely idiots who gravitate toward each other out of ease and comfort. 

But maybe ease and comfort mean something, too. 

The kiss slows down until their mouths are barely moving against each others. “My place feels empty sometimes, too.” 

“That’s because it looks like someone put it in photoshop and desaturated it,” Phil teases. “And you need more stuff.” 

“Monochrome is my aesthetic,” Dan argues. “And I like minimalism.” 

“Sure you do.” Phil sounds like he doesn’t quite believe it. 

“You have no taste.” Dan turns away just enough to slap his hand against the lamp by his bed and turn the light off. When he rolls back over, Phil’s somehow even close into his personal space. It’s not by design, Dan thinks, but he’s also not sorry about it. 

“Then how’d you explain you?” Phil asks. 

His eyes look soft and dark in the barely-there city light that comes in through the window. The moment feels quiet and intimate, like they’re in a world alone. 

“How would you explain me?” Dan asks right back. 

It’s a real question, but Phil doesn’t seem to have an answer because he kisses Dan instead. “I don’t know,” he finally says. “You’re just you.” 

“No taste,” Dan repeats. 

Phil kisses his nose. “Shut up.”

Dan’s face burns hot, but not in a bad way. 

Conversation falls into silence. They’re still so close Dan knows that Phil can’t be asleep yet. It makes him itchy on the inside, and he can’t take the strange stillness so he turns over and puts his back to Phil. 

He regrets it for about five seconds, before he feels Phil’s arm dropping into place over him and then a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Goodnight, Dan.” 

Dan closes his eyes and decides that the time for overthinking things is later. He reaches down and covers Phil’s hand with his own, stomach flipping warmly when Phil turns his palm and locks their fingers together. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers back.


End file.
